Chuck Versus the Senior Partners
by apollotuba
Summary: Post "Not Fade Away" for a villain. Spoilers for "Not Fade Away," Chuck Season 2, and Stargate SG-1 "Heroes" Parts 1 & 2. Complete for now, can stand alone. I may write more after Season 3 premieres, if I'm inspired.


**A/N: **Standard disclaimer applies; I only own my DVD collection and my imagination, but not the characters or original universes. Many thanks to the brilliant minds who came up with such wonderful stories and characters to play with. No profit, or compensation of any kind, will ever be earned from this story, with the exception of whatever reviews you wish to leave.

**Spoilers:**

Angel: 5x22 – Not Fade Away

Stargate SG-1: 7x17, 7x18 – Heroes, Parts 1 & 2

Chuck: Season 2, especially 2x01, 2x21, and 2x22 – Chuck Versus the First Date, Chuck Versus the Colonel, & Chuck Versus the Ring

**Timeline Note:** I fiddled with the timeline slightly, pretend Not Fade Away aired before Heroes Parts 1 & 2, not after.

* * *

_Let me say this as clearly as I can. You cannot beat me. I am a part of them. The Wolf, Ram, and Hart. Their strength flows through my veins. My blood is filled with their ancient power._

–_Marcus Hamilton, "Not Fade Away"_

If Angel survived the wrath of the Senior Partners, Hamilton was going to hunt him down, torture him, and kill him. Slowly. He was considering resurrecting the ensouled vampire if he had fallen, just for the sake of making him suffer. It wasn't enough that he destroyed the firm's Los Angeles branch. It wasn't enough that he had destroyed the Circle of the Black Thorn, destroying in the process millennia of work, and as a healthy side effect, making the Senior Partners as angry with him as they were with Angel.

It wasn't even enough that Angel had drunk his blood, making the vampire as strong and unkillable as he was, albeit temporarily.

What really pissed him off was the fact that Angel made him weak. As part of the Wolf, Ram, and Hart, he couldn't be killed, but he had been severely weakened in the battle, and then further weakened by the Senior Partners for his failure to stop Angel. Now he was on detached assignment, attempting to reprove his worth and regain his former power.

One of his earliest assignments was to get rid of that scourge of the galaxy, SG-1. He had been given the identity of Colonel David Dixon, inserted into the SGC, and given command of SG-13. He successfully led SG-1 into the trap set by Anubis and the Senior Partners on the planet designated P3X-666. The planet's designation was actually quite ironic, if he thought about it some. Although it may have indicated that another player was working against them, subtly influencing the humans. The trap had failed in its primary goal, as both Colonel O'Neill and the rest of his blasted team escaped, but it succeeded in killing the base's beloved Chief Medical Officer. The blow to SGC morale was enough for the incident not to be written off as a total loss, and for him to be given another chance.

Now, he was stuck on an assignment, this time as a 'Colonel John Casey,' to destroy the loyalties of one of the best American secret agents, Sarah Walker. The mission itself was one that he did not mind, but he could not stand one of the… tangential… features. Fortunately, he would get a little satisfaction at the end, as the Senior Partners had determined the best way to achieve the desired result was to subtly encourage Agent Walker's emotions, then kill the nerd, making it look like the government ordered it. It would be even better if he could maneuver the government into actually ordering it, which he had managed to do, but events intervened and the official kill order was rescinded. He was still trying to find a way to get it formally reinstated.

The recent time when the Intersect had been removed from the nerd's brain had made him nervous. At least he was able to influence a member of an elite Special Forces team to kill the rest of that team during this hiatus from his main mission. But once again events intervened, this time more to his favor, and gave him more time to work on getting an official kill order.

Until then, though, he still had to deal with the morons at the Buy More.

For that, Angel would pay. Dearly.


End file.
